Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system for operating a garment finishing press powered by pneumatic power. More particularly, this invention relates to a safety guard and a deactivation device for protecting an operator of a garment finishing press having a press head powered by pneumatic power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of garment finishing press machines have been provided for the purpose of ironing and pressing textile materials and garments. These machines are typically powered by pressurized air and include a press head which closes in a scissors-like motion against a fixed pressing surface, known as the buck. Once closed, the machines may apply heat and/or pressure to press and dry the materials undergoing pressing operations. Typical of these modern machines is a power driven xe2x80x9cscissorsxe2x80x9d style press machine which employs a pneumatic closing mechanism. When activated, the closing mechanism lowers the press head until it registers against the press buck.
Due to the danger these power driven machines pose to an operator who catches a hand or a body part between the press head and the buck, safety standards have been developed requiring the operator to simultaneously manipulate two activators separated by a distance great enough to require the use of both hands in order to effectuate the closing of the press head, and/or the use of a peripheral safety bar that an operator may manipulate to open or close the press head in relation to the buck. The safety standards are formalized in a standard published by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for Commercial Laundry and Drycleaning Operations (ANSI Z8.1-1996, Section 4.4.2.1).
A conventional garment finishing press may require the operator to press and hold mechanical actuators such as a button or handle, which activates a pneumatic power source controlled by valves that are electrically or pneumatically operated for lowering the press head until engagement of the buck in a closed position. Should the close button be released, the press head returns to the open position. Alternatively, a conventional garment finishing press may include additional hand controls that must be manipulated by the operator to hold the press head in a closed position and to release the press head for opening. Prior art devices for closure and locking of a garment finishing press are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,780, issued to Devol, Jr., et al. on Feb. 26, 1946, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,243, issued to Lechler on Feb. 13, 1945.
A safety guard and deactivation device is needed to protect a person from injury during startup and shutdown of a garment finishing press machine. An improved safety guard and deactivation device is needed to protect a person operating the press during and after interruptions in the supply of pressurized air to a pressing head of a garment finishing press machine.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a safety guard and deactivation device for protection of an operator during operation of a garment finishing press having an operator controlled mechanism for movement of a press head between operative and inoperative positions. The safety guard includes a guard bar manipulated by a person in concert with movement of a press head between operative and inoperative positions. The guard bar is mechanically connected by a plurality of pivoting connectors to an activation device that is reciprocated to manipulate at least one actuatable valve that regulates the supply of pneumatic fluid flow from a source of pneumatic power provided to a means for movement utilized to move the press head. The reciprocating movement of the activation device is responsive to the movement of the press head and the guard bar manipulated by the operator between an operative and inoperative position.
An operation reset system includes a deactivation device for protecting the operator during startup, shutdown, and/or upon interruption of pneumatic fluid flow to the garment finishing press. The deactivation device includes a piston means having a piston rod and means affixed to a distal end of the piston rod for selective engagement of the activation device. At least one spring means is connected between a base of the piston means and the means affixed to the distal end of the piston rod, with the spring means biased to return the distal end of the piston rod to a retracted position. The piston means is maintained in communication with the pneumatic fluid flow of the garment finishing press by valve means whereby pressure in the piston means is lost when pneumatic fluid flow is interrupted to the garment finishing press. The means affixed to a distal end of the piston rod retracts and provides for selective engagement of the activation device when pneumatic fluid flow is interrupted to the garment finishing press. The retraction of the distal end prevents the activation device from reciprocating and inactivates the transfer of pneumatic fluid flow by the at least one actuatable valve until air pressure is restored to the garment finishing press which resets the deactivation device. With the at least one actuator valve inactivated, the press head is prevented from moving from an inoperative position until air pressure is restored to the garment finishing press.